This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Technological advances and the proven value of comparative genomics have led to the sequencing of a diverse sample of vertebrate genomes. Even so, only a tiny fraction of all species have been selected for genome sequencing. Microarray-based genomic selection (MGS) is a technology being tested using the available NHP genomic resources as a springboard for population-based genomic sequencing in a greater diversity of species. To date we have developed an MGS array based on the sequence of the human genome, and have tested the ability of this array to capture orthologous fragments from 4 NHP (chimpanzee, orangutan, rhesus macaque and marmoset), at increasing evolutionary distances to human. As expected, the efficiency of MGS was correlated negatively with the divergence from human. Our results to date suggest that the MGS methodology is quite tolerant of mismatches between the probe and target sequence when they are 97.5% identical, but the efficiency of this method drops off significantly as the divergence increases. Moreover, these initial results demonstrate that we are well on our way to quantifying the cross-species efficiency of this method.